In the process of stamping metal lead frames including the lead frame die pad, edge burrs and/or slightly irregular edges may be formed so that the die pad is not flat. The burrs or irregular edges prevent the die pad from being flat on the bond station heater block during wire bonding. Since the burr is not solid, ball bond sensing problems result during bonding. This non-flatness of the lead fame die pad on the heater block causes inconsistent bonding, ball sizes and heights.